Port Royal Betrothal
by Khloei-Faye
Summary: What is the real story behind Commodore Norrington completely falling off the map by Dead Man's Chest? Disclaimer **All characters, except Hannah and her family, are created and owned by Jay Wolpert. I claim no ownership to those characters or the the world of Pirates of the Caribbean**
1. The Voyage

**How Hannah travels to Port Royal and meets her first friend**

Hannah Prescott stood on a ship taking her farther from her home in England every second. Her mother and stepfather were below deck as she stood at the bow, watching the horizon and her new home, Port Royal, come closer. The breeze from the air played with the stray ringlets that hung about her neck.

She was excited and a little scared. After nineteen years she was having a hard time believing that her family was moving. It was hard leaving her friends behind and her memories, but something inside of her was ready for the adventure of a lifetime. Plus, there was a purpose for this move.

After many days of sailing, and standing on deck, Hannah finally heard someone yell 'Land Ho!' How wonderful this was for her. But also, how frightened she felt.

She ran to the side of the ship, wanting to see everything. As she neared the side, she found that she was going too fast. By the time she reached the side, her legs were still in motion and she knew she couldn't stop soon enough.

She was scared! She was sure she was going to fall overboard. And she would have if it hadn't been for the quick reflexes of a sailor. She felt a tight grip on her arm pulling her back from the edge. Hannah's legs gave out below her and she started falling down. The same sailor was wise to this and wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't crash on the deck.

Hannah looked up at the man who saved her life. He had a gentle face; brown eyes and soft brown, curly hair that was pulled loosely back into a ponytail. He was very handsome; Hannah didn't want to look away. But she knew that her stepfather would be up on deck soon.

"Thank you," she said timidly, staring into his eyes.

"You alright?" the sailor asked, she nodded and he helped her stand up. "A few more steps, and you would have taken a swim," he chuckled and she laughed along. "My name is Will Turner." Hannah extended your hand to shake his.

"My name is Hannah."

"I am pleased to meet you," he says and Hannah blushed.

"What brings you to Port Royal, Will?"

"Actually, I live here. I was just giving the Commodore a hand in the crossing. What about yourself?"

"My mother and step-father wanted a change in scenery," she replied. However, that wasn't exactly why she was heading to Port Royal. Yet, it also wasn't a lie.

"Well, I hope that you like it here, and I hope to see you around." She didn't want Will to leave. She at least wanted to know when she would see him again. "Perhaps I could give you a tour," he offered before he was about to walk away. Hannah smiled at him, and partly to herself. "I'll call on you tomorrow." With that, Will left her standing on deck watching Port Royal come closer.

When the ship pulled into port, Hannah was the first of her family to get off. Her mother, who was seasick throughout the voyage, and her stepfather, who stayed below deck to care for your mother, walked off the ship ten minutes later. This was the first time that Hannah got to see Port Royal; her stepfather had been there before, to make the arrangement. Hannah didn't think that it was all that much to look at in the beginning. The port was busy and dusty. She had to hold a handkerchief in front of her nose and mouth to keep from coughing and sneezing.

They hadn't been standing at the port for long before they were joined by three of the household servants, from the trip, and the rest of the clothing trunks. Hannah's stepfather had already bought a house next to governor Swann's house, all of the furniture and most of everything else was there; set up and ready to live in.

That night Hannah lay in bed reading one of her favorite books, but she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to find Will Turner and talk to him. After what felt like hours of reading the same line over and over again, Hannah's eyes finally closed from exhaustion.


	2. The Call

**How Will comes to Hannah's house and how her stepfather reacts**

Hannah's handmaid wakes her up about an hour before breakfast. She and two other handmaids take Hannah behind a dressing screen where they dress her in a powder pink dress with lace overlay. The color makes her skin look a little pinker than usual and makes her light brown eyes shine. Hannah's hair of brown waves is pinned up only halfway so that it still falls down her back to her waist. This made her neck look longer, as did the low, scoop neck of the dress. The corset underneath was pulled tight to give her a perfect figure.

After getting dressed, Hannah walked down to the parlor to break her fast. The food was already on a round table in the middle of the room, she took her seat and filled her plate with fruit and a slice of toast.

"What are your plans for today?" her stepfather asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied after swallowing a bite of strawberries. Hannah was almost afraid to tell him about Will and that he had offered to give her a tour. "I'll probably do some reading and maybe walk around." Her stepfather nodded allowing Hannah to continue to eat in silence.

"Sir," the doorman appears in the doorway of the parlor. "There is a Mr. Turner here to see you and your family."

"Send him in then, he can join us," Hannah's stepfather ordered. The doorman nodded and made a small bow then walks away. Moments later Will appeared at the doorway of the parlor and bows to Hannah and her parents.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, our local blacksmith I presume," Hannah's stepfather acknowledged, welcoming Will and offering him a seat.

"Yes," Will replies taking a seat.

"What can we do for you?" Hannah's stepfather asked, sounding irritable, though trying to be friendly.

"I promised your daughter a tour of Port Royal," Will replied nervously. He looked at Hannah as she almost jumped from her seat.

"Really?" Hannah's stepfather sounded surprised, then directs his attention to her. "Well, my daughter, I do not want to deny you any company from people your own age." He paused as if he was trying to convince himself that this was okay. He was a little concerned on how this 'tour' would reflect on him. "If you would like to go with Mr. Turner," he hesitated, "you may."

Hannah had to contain her excitement. She nearly squealed with happiness as she jumped from her chair. Hannah kissed her mother and stepfather good bye, but her stepfather held her back before she was able leave with Will.

"I would light to talk to my step-daughter for a moment, in private." Will took the hint, bowed at the waist and left the parlor. "I want to make sure you understand," he looked at Hannah in a different manner than he did earlier," while I am letting you go on this tour, this does not change anything that I have planned for you."

"I know," she replied.

"I just want to be sure that you completely understand why we are here and understand your place. Which is not with Mr. Turner." For the first time in her life, Hannah's stepfather was cross with her. She knew that he meant business. But she also knew that even if she wanted a change in her situation, which she wasn't sure if she did, there was no way around her stepfather's plans.

"I understand," Hannah replied, honestly, but she also didn't want to further upset her father. Before she walked out to meet Will, now with lower spirits, her mother insists upon them taking the carriage. After agreeing, Hannah walks out to Will and timidly take the arm he offered her.


	3. The Tour and Lessons

**How Will shows Hannah around and she engages in sword play**

Will walked Hannah to the carriage, her mother insisted upon, which was waiting for outside. She sat across from Will with her face in the direction of the road ahead of them. The driver drove them around Port Royal while Will pointed out places of interest.

"Where do you work?" Hannah asked after they had been riding for about a half an hour. She wanted to know everything about him even though if her stepfather knew about it, he would frown upon it. Hannah's mind then wandered back to the conversation she had with her stepfather before they left. That was the first time she had ever heard him call her his 'step-daughter.' It hurt!

Will told the driver to go to the Blacksmith shop while Hannah's mind was straying. She paid little attention to listening to what Will was saying. She couldn't get her stepfather's words out of her head. Will was pointing to many things, and she had no idea what she was looking at. He was showing her where things were located, something that would have been very helpful, but all she cared about was being there with him.

What seemed like a minute, the carriage had stopped in front of the blacksmith shop. At the shop, both Hannah and Will got out of the carriage and Will escorted her inside. Before heading in, Will motioned to the carriage driver to wait outside. She wasn't exactly sure on how to react. The shop was dusty and hot.

"Wow! I've never seen a shop like this before," Hannah said, hoping not to hurt his feelings. He laughed a little, but he didn't get offended.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Will replies. "But it was the first apprenticeship that I got when I first arrived in Port Royal. I really have a knack for the craft." Hannah smiled.

"It seems that you are good at making swords, are you any good at using one?" She asked, grabbing a sword and examine it. He laughed.

"I happen to be a decent swordsman, if I do say so myself," Will laughed.

"And so modest too," Hannah replied quickly. He looked at her and smiled. Hannah continued to show interest in his craft as she set the sword she was holding down.

"I could teach you, if you would like." Hannah smiled and nodded. She knew a thing or two already, but actually learning how to fight with one had been on her list of things to learn for a while. "Let me find you a sword," he turned around to inspect his collection.

After a little while, Will pulled a sword out of a stack and handed it to Hannah.

"What do you think? Is it too heavy?"

"No, it isn't too heavy. It was crafted well." Hannah felt the weight of the sword. "Nicely balanced," she noticed the weight of the hilt not being too heavy for the blade. "Perfectly balanced, actually." Will looked at Hannah. "Yes, I believe this is a good sword." Hannah smiled.

"You know something about swords, I gather," Will said, impressed.

"My stepfather collects swords and taught me a lot about them. But, he would never let me do more than just hold it to examine the craftsmanship."

"Well, it's one thing to know what makes a good sword, but it is quite another thing to know how to use one." Will looks at Hannah, the more time he spent with her, the more curious he became. "Shall we begin then?" Hannah nodded, and the lesson commenced.

The first thing Will explained was the best way to hold the sword. He wanted to make it clear that there is a right way and a wrong way to grip a sword.

"With a good grip," he explained, "it makes it harder for your opponent to disarm you." Hannah understood. She found that it hurt her hand a little to hold the sword tight. But, she also had never done anything like this before.

After Hannah got her grip down, Will continued the lesson with blocking. "This is one of the fundamentals of sword fighting," Hannah nodded. "Even if you can attack, if you can't block then you are as good as gone. If you know how to block, and know how to do it well, then your chances of surviving a fight have just increased." That did seem pretty obvious to Hannah, but she was on a high being with this handsome young man.

Hannah practiced moving her sword to block imaginary swords. After she seemed to have gotten the hang of that, Will began giving her actual attacks to block.

About two hours later, Hannah started noticing that she was getting hungry. Will must have been hungry too, because no sooner had Hannah realized her hunger, Will put the swords away and grabbed some food out of the cupboard.

"Here you go, I figured you were hungry," Will set two plates and two cups on a table in the corner of the room. On the plates was some salted meat and bread. Hannah ate and drank gratefully.

"I was thinking," Will said wiping the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps we should go see the docks after we are done eating." Hannah wanted to spend more time learning how to fight. But if truth be told, she was getting tired from all of the activity. She smiled in agreement. "We can have more lessons tomorrow."

"That sounds wonderful," Hannah replies hoping not to sound too eager. 'However,' she thought to herself, 'I may have to skip the corset.' She shifted in her seat to get comfortable and continue to smile at Will even though her ribs were hurting.


	4. At Last We Meet

**How Hannah meets Commodore Norrington and the infamous Jack Sparrow**

Hannah and Will walked out of the Blacksmith shop and walked toward the docks. They decided to leave the carriage at the shop; it made more sense. The docks were crowded and busy. There were many people that were loading and unloading cargo. Hannah didn't want to get lost, so she held on tightly to Will's arm that he had offered.

Will pointed out the many fishing boats and the different ships. Of the ships there were two of great standing with the Royal Navy. One, the one that brought Hannah and her family to Port Royal, _The Compass Rose_ and the other was _The Dauntless_. Hannah was fascinated with all the ships. She looked at all the flags flapping in the wind. Then, she saw a ship that was not flying a flag, nor was it tied up at the docks.

Hannah was about to ask Will about the ship when you are brought up to a man wearing a white wig and a navy blue coat. Three other men that were dressed in the same manner surrounded the man. He seemed to be telling the three men about a new voyage. When he saw Hannah, he dismissed the other men and turned toward her.

"This is Commodore Norrington. He is the man responsible for your trip to Port Royal." Will introduced Hannah. Hannah extended her hand, which Commodore Norrington gently kissed, never letting his eyes leave hers. Will was only too right about the Commodore, and not just because of the safety of the voyage.

"At last we meet," Hannah said, giving a small curtsy.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of the company of a beautiful woman, such as yourself?" Hannah blushed the color of her dress.

"I would like to thank you for taking good care of my family on our way to Port Royal. Really, if it weren't for you, we would not be here." Will thought that Hannah was being a little overdramatic, but he didn't say anything.

Commodore Norrington offered his arm to Hannah, giving Will a look that he would like to become better acquainted with her. He didn't mind, he had a couple things to attend to since he had worked on the same ship that Hannah was on.

"What brings you to the docks today?" Commodore Norrington asked, when he was sure they were out of earshot from passersby.

"Will was giving me a tour of Port Royal and he wanted to show me the docks, and introduce me to you." Hannah's reply was well thought out and it was met with approval.

"Very well, then. I shall let you two get back to it then," Commodore Norrington walked Hannah back to Will. "If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. I will be here all day and in my office tonight." The commodore leaned down to kiss Hannah's hand again and said good-bye as Will escorted her down the docks.

"What was that all about?" Will asked Hannah after the Commodore had left.

"Nothing, really," Hannah replied nonchalantly. "The Commodore just wanted to see that my family was settled and that I was enjoying my first day here." Hannah hoped that Will couldn't tell that she wasn't being completely honest. But, she was also very sure that the Commodore did want to know how her first day was and how her family fared.

Hannah and Will walked around the docks for a while longer as she started familiarizing herself with her surroundings. While she was enjoying her time with Will, Hannah needed to get off of her feet. She was about to suggest it to Will when she noticed another man, who didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd, walking towards her and Will. He was waving his arms around as if he was trying to balance on his own feet.

"Will," he called, catching sight of him. He walked towards Hannah and Will. Will stopped and looked in the direction that he heard his name and smiled. It was obvious to Hannah that he knew this crazy man. As he approached, Hannah hid behind Will a little.

The two catch up on the welfare of each person and continue with some pleasantries. Hannah remained invisible to the man and forgotten by Will, at this point, that was just fine with Hannah.

"How rude of me," Will said, after a time, when he looked behind himself. He hadn't forgotten about Hannah, he was just catching up with an old friend. He also got the hint that she didn't want to be seen, but he wasn't sure why. It was the man that pointed her out to Will, inquiring as to who she was.

Will gently pulls Hannah's arm to bring her back to his side. "I apologize, Miss Prescott. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Captain Jack Sparrow." Hannah looked at Jack and she noticed that he was looking at her a little more intently than she would have liked.

"Have I seen you before?" Jack asked. "You look familiar." Jack continued to inspect Hannah, he was trying to figure out how he may have known her.

"You probably have seen many faces, mine certainly is not the one you have seen for I would remember if I have ever met a man such as yourself." Hannah replied. She was hoping that this would change the subject.

"She 'as as sharp tongue," Jack said to Will, than looked back at Hannah. "You know, yer right," Hannah hoped he would elaborate. "I 'aven't seen you. But, I 'ave 'eard of ye."

"Excuse me!" Hannah exclaimed. Hannah was not well known in Port Royal or really in England. Yes, the people who knew her would say good things about her, but they would never talk to a pirate. 'How could this be? Who could be talking about me?' Hannah was a little frightened thinking about this possibility. She looked at Will for a little help, but he didn't offer any.

"Do you know who your father is?" Jack asked. Hannah hadn't heard from her father in…well, ever. She didn't really ever hear about him either. She knew, at a young age, that her stepfather was her stepfather. Her mother was very honest about this, but she never talked to Hannah about her real father. Hannah never asked either, to her, this was a very normal family.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not even know my father's real name, let alone who he is. I cannot be of any help to you, if you are looking for him." While Hannah was talking, Jack stared at her face again. This time he focused all his attention to her right ear.

'This confirms it,' Jack thought. "Well, I hate to run like this," he said, making an elaborate bow. "But, I 'ave some business to attend on me ship." He said good-bye to Will and staggers away. Hannah sighed, relieved that Jack was gone. But, she was curious why he seemed to take such a keen interest in her.


End file.
